


Reborn as Peter Pettigrew

by moomoo42



Series: Reincarnated characters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Peter Pettigrew, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Pip was a normal girl that got hit by a train saving her sister. She thought it was the end until she is reborn in the Harry Potter universe. Not only as a guy but as the traitor Peter Pettigrew.





	Reborn as Peter Pettigrew

I wake floating in darkness. I try to look around for any sign of light, but all I can see is black. I can hear strange muffled noises in the distance. I try to move, but I end up hitting a wall with my foot making the distant noises get louder. I kick again getting the same reaction, what’s going on? Last thing I remember is… Getting hit by a train after pushing my sister Becky out of the way, the last thing I heard was my brothers Nick and Dom calling my name. Did I die? Is this the afterlife? I lose my trail of thought when something changes. Suddenly everything is getting tight as the walls close in around me. It stays like this for what feels like hours until cold air washes over my face and I can see light through my closed eyelids. A cry escapes my lips without my consent as I feel the freezing air wash over the rest of my body. Oh my gosh. I was just reborn. I continue to cry until I’m wrapped in a blanket and held by someone who makes me feel safe and warm. I feel sleep creeping up on me, but I want to see the person holding me first, so with a lot of effort I force my eyes open. In front of me is a pale woman with long brown wavy hair, grey eyes that sparkled with happiness and a tired but still bright smile.

The last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep is the woman say, “his name is Peter. Peter Pettigrew.”


End file.
